1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and kit for the estimation of serum immunoglobulin in living beings.
In human and veterinary medicine, it is sometimes desirable to quantify the amount of serum immunoglobulins (Ig, or antibodies). Newborn animals of many mammalian species have very low levels of Ig, which normally rise during feeding of Ig-rich colostrum. Continued low levels may be diagnostic of insufficient antibody levels in the colostrum or inhibition of passive transfer of the antibodies, and are prognostic of morbidity and mortality during the post natal period. The absence or low level of Ig indicates various types of immunodeficiency, usually but not necessarily associated with dysfunction of antibody-producing cells. Conversely, a normal Ig level is indicative of general good health.
Very high levels of Ig are, for instance, present in cattle naturally infected with foot-and-mouth disease virus, in cats with feline infectious peritonitis, in mink with Aleutian disease and in many other infections. Extremely high levels of Ig can be found in cases of certain tumors of lymphoid cells, such as multiple myeloma. All of the above mentioned diseases have guarded or poor prognosis and the levels of Ig are a useful monitor of the disease or therapy therefor.
Most infectious diseases, chronic diseases in particular, will lead to hyperimmunoglobulinemia. This condition is an important defense against infection and will disappear during recuperation. Thus, it is a favorable feature.